Scott Tao
| hometown= Fort Lauderdale, FL | occupation= Personal Trainer | season= Vendettas: Golden Coast | tribes= | place= 5/16 | alliances= | challenges= 5 | votesagainst= 3 | days= 33 }} Scott Tao is a contestant on the first season of the reality show, Vendettas: Golden Coast. He participated alongside fifteen other individuals and was the twelfth voted out of the game, becoming the sixth member of the jury and placing fifth overall. Biography For most of his life, Scott was overwhelmed with the obligation to achieve goals far beyond his reach. Growing up in a strict household and forced into the world of work at such a young age behind the cash register of his family-run Chinese restaurant, he had wild aspirations and a detrimental affinity with food. In high school, Scott was the victim of severe bullying and harassment, primarily because of his ethnicity and physical size. Being prone to rejection from his peers due to his aesthetics, Scott took it upon himself to alter what God had given him. By sticking to a dieting regime that incorporated exercise daily, he was able to sculpt a physique worthy of magazine covers. Nowadays, he works as a personal trainer, contributing his own skills to helping others with their own insecurities and motivating them to make a change. Profile Name (Age): Scott Tao (24) Occupation: Personal Trainer Tribe Designation: Mojave Current Residence: Fort Lauderdale, FL Personal Claim Of Fame: I managed to lose eight stone of accumulated baby fat over the course of a year of intensive dieting and exercise. I still have loose skin in some places and a variety of stretch marks on my torso and around my belly button area - something I was ashamed of in the beginning - but now I wear the proudly, as a sign of my accomplishment. Inspiration in Life: My father. Even though he was dead-set on passing over the family's restaurant down to me when I was old enough to manage it, he was also the one to encourage my weight loss and became my anchor during the rough times. He's an incredible man. Hobbies: All things sports-related. Pet Peeves: Laziness is the thing I hate the most, which is ironic because it was the main defining trait I would've used to describe myself during my teen years. However, I feel as though there's more to life than lounging about and doing nothing for the sake of it. There's so much to do in the world and people would much rather watch paint dry? It baffles me. If you could take 3 things with you, what would they be and why?: I'd definitely take a set of dumbbells in order to keep my biceps in check, I can look after the rest of my body without pieces of gym equipment. Also, I feel like other vital necessities needed for a lengthy period of time out in the middle of nowhere are a sleeping bag and water purification tablet. Reason for being on Vendettas: The money is always a bonus, but I'm also in it for the experience because I'm aware that there's a possibility I won't win. So it's best to keep an open mind and to enjoy every second of it. Why do you think you will win Vendettas: I'm a very likable guy and I'll get along with all kinds of character types. I feel like this facet of my personality will be useful if I'm at the end and need to plead my case to a jury of people I had a hand in voting out. Summary of his Vendettas Experience Voting History Trivia Category:Vendettas